


dalkomhan.

by 1roomdisco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, doyoung acted like a jerk at first, girl jaehyun is just as cheeky lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: jaehyun got turned into a girl overnight. according to google—because naver didn't have the answer—he (she?) has to sleep with a virgin in order to return to his old self.p.s. doyoung is a virgin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gfriendsgf (wooji)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  okay i'm essited lol. i hope you guys will enjoy this. the prologue seems bleak but i promise i write great fl00f and pr0n. plz anticipate. inspired by [a JJP fic with similar theme.](http://got2015.livejournal.com/13079.html) read it friends, it's awesome.  
>   
> impromptu gift for @[gfriendsgf (wooji)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf) whose [dojae fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10492704) is officially my bible. i'm not kidding. only tru dojae shipper understands *dabs like doyoung*  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jaehyun wakes up with a start.

he feels disoriented because he had such a good, deep sleep. the rare kind that allowed him to go into a perfect slumber once his head hit the pillow and the blanket was up to his chin. it was cold last night. he remembers coming back from ‘night night’ schedule with johnny, but nothing much after that. everyone was already holed up in their rooms when he arrived. then he took a quick, hot shower, and when he came back to the room johnny was already snoring, sponsored clothes still intact with one gigantic foot hanging off the bed. he had pushed the older man into a more comfortable position and putting the blanket on him.

their room has a big window overlooking the south neighborhood of gangnam on johnny’s side, the blinds are partially opened. judging from the wide expanse of midnight blue on the sky, it’s still way too early to function. but he really needs to use the bathroom. better do his business now so he can catch sleep for a few more hours, a rare luxury to indulge after promoting limitless since january.

the dorm is quiet and dark. the clock on the wall points at 6:30, and the earliest member to wake up isn’t going to bustle about for another hour. jaehyun closes the bathroom door with a soft click and shivers when his feet touch the ice-cold tiles. it’ll be spring soon but the weather really has no chill, all pun intended. jaehyun grins at his own terrible joke, happens to take a glance of himself on the mirror, and blinks.

he freezes.

that’s. that’s not... him. the _girl_ staring back at him is not him. they have the same blonde hair, yes, but jaehyun’s not flowing past his shoulders like hers. those are his eyes but she has them too? why does she blink when he does? why does she open her mouth when he does!? she... she’s thinking what he’s thinking.

but.

_but!_

jaehyun looks down, and she gasps. her hands are the _same_ ; smooth and long with manicured fingers, but they’re smaller in size. her feet, too. small and white and smooth and _hairless??_ she knows she has a bit of hair on her big toes before, and her shins are hairy too but they’re all gone now! how come her knees become so pretty? wait, are these real boobs?!

jaehyun cups her chest with her small, pretty hands and she has gloriously full bust, alright. kinda heavy. they bounce when she gasps again and it kinda stings when she might or might not be squeezing them to have a feel of...

of...

 _please please please_ —but what is it exactly she’s wishing for? that after all the obvious woman body parts appearing out of nowhere overnight, she will still have her—his??— _penis??_

jaehyun falls to the cold tiles when she finds it gone. the last hope of his—her— _my_ —

her brain refuses to cooperate. she can’t think of anything, not even the slightest hint as to why she’s... her. it’s just not there. nothing.

she clasps her hands together, feeling the tremor as she rocks back and forth to calm down. her long hair falls to her face, tickling her chin, and then she sees taeyong’s favorite brand of foaming disinfectant bathroom cleaner along with the bright pink scrubbing brush that she and taeyong bought last week.

...

_taeyong-hyung will know how to fix this._

she’s all but running to the direction of taeyong and taeil’s shared room. hope is a dangerous thing, but she’s willing to fool herself until it’s proven otherwise.

she tries the knob. it’s unlocked. the ever so neat room has that long lasting smell of febreeze and here, the blinds are always opened because both taeil and taeyong are too old to have those glow in the dark stickers. she doesn’t bother closing the door and goes to kneel by taeyong’s bed with a loud thud.

“taeyong-hyung! please wake up now _please_ —!” she claws at taeyong’s left elbow with too much force, mostly because she’s too surprised with her voice. it’s too velvety, thin, too sweet and too... girly for her liking. “taeyong-hyung!” she shakes taeyong’s shoulders until taeyong groans awake.

“whoissit? is everything alri—” taeyong’s voice is still rough with sleep and he pauses when his eyes have adjusted to the dimly lit room. jaehyun can see the apparent horror there. it hurts when taeyong scrambles to sit far away from her, hugging his penguin print blanket like it will protect him from whatever jaehyun is not going to do to him.

 _“who are you?”_ taeyong hisses, actually going pale the longer he stares at jaehyun who has moved to sit on his bed.

“it’s me, hyung, it’s jaehyun!” jaehyun points at herself, feeling smaller than ever in her threadbare cotton t-shirt that’s suddenly three times bigger on her frame and striped pajama pants that hang low on her hips.

taeyong gapes. he stays like that for a good couple of heartbeats. when he gets his wit back, he whispers, still in horror, “jae _hyun?_ ”

“yes!” jaehyun yells, eyes blurring. while the recognition slowly comes into those terrified and confused dark eyes of her leader, jaehyun is hit with a strong urge to get comforted, preferably with a big, warm hug. she needs to be told that everything will be alright. she wants taeyong to stop looking at her like she’s a ghost.

“guys, too early,” taeil’s soft voice is heard between the rustling of his bed. no one is saying anything for a while, jaehyun is not even sure she’s breathing—and then taeil lifts his blanket, a silent invitation if anything, and asks, softer than his previous bark, “what’s wrong, woojae?”

jaehyun sobs.

she falls and bangs her knees, hard, as she desperately leaps to reach taeil’s opened arms. her tears are wetting her cheeks and taeil feels solid and _real_ as she flings her body on top of the oldest hyung.

who, unfortunately, yelps like jaehyun is made of fire and pushes himself off until he hits his head against the wall.

“what—! who are you?!” the usually docile hyung has gone hysterical, and jaehyun cries harder. she curls up to hide her face as more tears and snots clogging her nose. her shoulders are shaking. her head is spinning. this is just a bad dream. she will wake up and she will be the one jung yoonoh she’s always been.

 

 

 

but then again, hope is a dangerous thing, remember?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  tHis iS a YeAr and a HaLf late.
> 
> to all 35 subscribers i thank you and please don't be shy to leave comments.  
>  ~~like pls.~~  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny and Ten found out from a religious Google search that in order to turn Jaehyun back to her—his?—old self, he— _she_ needs to sleep with a virgin.

A male virgin.

They have until midnight before manager-hyungs will need to take a drastic measure; like calling the higher ups, mostly the PR team to sort out a cover story behind Jaehyun’s sudden inactivity should he stay as _her_.

And by ‘they’, manager-hyungs meant Jaehyun and Doyoung, because Doyoung is a virgin. Which is not only quite a surprise but also a relief; this way, they don’t have to find a random man who’s still a virgin to deflower girl-Jaehyun in order to bring Jaehyun back.

The rest of NCT are to spend the day out, and Taeyong said it’s a perfect time to visit his parents. Everyone else is tagging along, leaving Jaehyun alone to deal with Doyoung’s apparent objection towards the unanimously decided role he has to fulfill.

Well, whatever. Jaehyun is hungry. She’s making a huge portion of omurice, because maybe her dearest _Doyoungie-hyung_ who’s sulking in his locked bedroom would want to have a taste.

The long hair is a hassle though. It keeps getting in her way. She huffs, wiping off the sticky remnant of egg whites to her threadbare cotton t-shirt. She’s pretty sure there’s some hair tie scattered around the dorm.

It takes her a lot longer to find one in the bathroom. She’s also taking her sweet time to tie her thick, blonde hair to a pretty bun on top of her head, admiring herself in the mirror. She looks good as a girl, huh? Will probably be a spectacular actress if she’s not going to turn ba— _nope_. Nope, she’s not going there. This is only temporary. All she needs to do is getting her dearest Doyoungie-hyung’s penis blowing his load in her and she will be back. She wonders why would Doyoung worry about his inexperience when it’s just Jaehyun, his Woojae, lying underneath him soon?

Hmph, Jaehyun snorts, unladylike, as she thinks that maybe Doyoung is intimidated by her powerful femininity. _Look at my chest and hips,_ Jaehyun giggles to herself, _he won’t stand a chance._

Jaehyun brightens up when he finds Doyoung is in the kitchen, arms crossed, black, silky hair falling to his frowning eyes, his rigid stance screaming that he’s being defensive.

“Hyu—”

But Doyoung cuts her off, spitting, “Why the fuck did you leave the stove on? Where were you?”

Jaehyun blinks.

That… that’s unexpected. Very much uncalled for. She wants to argue that Doyoung doesn’t need to be so hostile over something that she can’t control—that Doyoung could just refuse the first thing when manager-hyungs asked him to fix her if he hated it so much. But right now, she’s not the Jung Jaehyun who frequents the gym and has the best bench press record among others; right now Doyoung is physically _bigger,_ most likely way stronger and frankly, Jaehyun is scared. Doyoung is beyond his usual annoyed self, he looks ready to kick a puppy and laugh while doing so.

So Jaehyun decides to act like her hands are not trembling as she gives a nonchalant chuckle.

“Aww, hyung! I’m sorry, okay? I went to the toilet. Took me longer now that I’m… you know?” she babbles. “Look, I’m sorry. I was making omurice for us. Aren’t you hungry?”

There’s a silence.

Jaehyun’s heartbeats are loud in her ears.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Doyoung mumbles, visibly deflating. His tone is no longer laced with venom and he’s slumped on the dining table, hiding his face with both hands.

Jaehyun doesn’t understand.

“Call you what?” she asks, rooted to her spot, realizing that she’s not wearing any bra and that her t-shirt is white. She blushes, crossing her arms over her chest. She will need to change soon.

Doyoung sighs, glaring to the now turned off stove. “’Hyung’, just—just call my name. It’s weird. Sorry.”

Jaehyun snorts again. Loud.

Doyoung looks up to her, helplessly.

“Alright…” Jaehyun raises one eyebrow like a challenge. She bites her bottom lip. “ _Oppa._ ”

“Shut the f—” Doyoung grins, mimicking Jaehyun, biting his bottom lip, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Shut it, Woojae-yah. It’s not funny.”

“But you like it~” Jaehyun sing-songs, turning on her heels to go to her room. She plucks a purple hoodie from the hanging closet, drowning in the thick fabric. She zips up until only her collarbones are showing, and she bounces back to the kitchen.

Doyoung has taken over the cooking for the both of them.

Jaehyun sidles up next to him to find that she’s at least a head shorter than her dearest Doyoungie-oppa.

And of course Doyoung tells her not to stand too close, without the profanity. He’s being way too polite to Jaehyun, not making eye contact whatsoever. Pfft, his loss.

They eat breakfast in front of the flat screen, watching a re-run of Black Panther. Doyoung collects their empty plates and brings back a glass of orange juice for Jaehyun. Jaehyun washes the dishes.

Doyoung has his knuckles clasped together, tight, the tips of his long, long fingers are going white because of the lack of blood circulation. The flat screen is showing the end credit. The living room is lit by the sun peeking through the slit of the closed, heavy curtains.

“Hyung—Doyoungie, I’m—” Jaehyun clears her throat, not sure why she’s nervous. She’s just going to tell him that she’s taking a shower.

Doyoung is staring at her with his big, big eyes that dart off way too quickly.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jaehyun says, and just waits there, wringing the hem of her purple hoodie.

Doyoung’s hum sounds like he’s dismissing her, and as Jaehyun is taking a step back, he blurts out, “Should I join you?”

Jaehyun blinks, her mouth agape.

Doyoung squeaks, his hands flying everywhere, “I-I mean I think I should? I need to know how to hold you right?”

And it’s cute. It really is. Jaehyun remembers her first time wasn’t the best, either. When she was a boy she had a girl in her lap once and she gave her a blowjob. She only got to knead her boobs, because she was rutting against her thighs so she understands Doyoung’s… uneasy take of everything. Life as idols don’t allow them to go out that much, not with how dedicated their sasaengs are.

Jaehyun offers to get their towels. Doyoung’s torso is already naked when she gets into the bathroom, and she locks the door behind her for some ridiculous reason. Doyoung is skinny, there’s no doubt about it. His skin might not be as pale as hers, but it’s snow white, and Jaehyun doesn’t remember the last time she gets so excited to see bared shoulders; even when she was a boy, some guys’ shoulders and backs and arms and chest were quite mouthwatering. Doyoung’s upper body are to _die_ for, seriously, but maybe it’s the girl in her speaking.

Jaehyun has to tiptoe to put their towels on the hooks. When she straightens back up he catches a glint in Doyoung’s eyes and those eyes are trained to her legs, clad oh so modestly in striped pajama pants.

Jaehyun manages not to smirk. She keeps eye contact when she unzips her purple hoodie, dropping it off hers shoulders right to the tiled floor where she’s standing. The bathroom’s cold temperature is grazing her nipples, and she wastes no time at all to uncover herself.

Doyoung is taking a noisy breath when Jaehyun’s breasts are in full display. They jiggle when Jaehyun puts her arms down and they jiggle again as she shimmies off her pajama pants easily.

It’s weird.

Jaehyun shyly puts her palms in front of her pussy and as if mesmerized by her small movement, Doyoung nods at her.

Jaehyun walks closer, expecting a tentative touch to her breasts or maybe thighs, but Doyoung’s big, big hands are enclosed around her hips and he’s hoisting her up to the marbled counter, effortlessly unlike when he had to hold hand with poor Sejeong in his SM Station MV, and Jaehyun gasps when her ass makes contact with the cold marble and she giggles when Doyoung curses under his breath, his forehead finding a resting place on the crook of her neck.

Their chests are pressed against each other’s and Jaehyun can literally feel the wild thumpthumpthumping from Doyoung’s heart.

That, and how her nipples are pressed against Doyoung’s pectorals.

Doyoung is apologizing.

Because he’s hard.

Jaehyun laughs, hitting Doyoung’s tensed shoulders so Doyoung can look at her. His face is reddened, and he looks annoyed again, but Jaehyun just rolls her eyes and grabs his face using her small, small hand, squeezing his cheeks cutely.

“You’re holding me right, hyung,” she says, cooing, really, and grins when Doyoung pinches her ass gently.

And then Jaehyun is leaning down with Doyoung meeting her halfway. Their lips are dry, and Doyoung uses too much teeth already. He’s impatient, and Jaehyun whines when she feels her clit throbbing at the first swipe of Doyoung’s tongue on her bottom lip. Jaehyun spreads her legs wider, scooting to the edge of the counter so she can press her throbbing warmth down there against Doyoung’s firm stomach.

Her body _shudders_ when that happens.

Doyoung has his big, big hands on Jaehyun’s breasts now, cupping and kneading, the heels of his palms putting pressure on the right places.

Jaehyun breaks the kiss off, running one hand through Doyoung’s fringe, simultaneously pushing his head to go lower while puffing her chest out as a hint for what she wants.

And does Doyoung give.

Jaehyun swears she just gets wet down there when Doyoung sucks on her left nipple, and she has to suppress her moans because it’s too _early_ ; Doyoung is using one hand to rub her other nipple, his mouth still busily licking and chewing the left one while his free hand is sneaking underneath his loose boxer brief to stroke himself, just enough to make it harder, before he pulls his cock out and teases the head, rubbing it against Jaehyun’s glistening opening.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jaehyun moans, high-pitched, and Doyoung drags his teeth down, down, down Jaehyun’s flat stomach until his face is on the same level as her newly acquired genital.

That needs immediate attention, as it seems.

“Oh.” Jaehyun whines, spreading her legs again. She’s so pink down there, so pretty. She wants to taste herself if it’s possible.

“Yeah,” Doyoung gulps, loud, and it should be comical if they were in any other kind of situation. “May I?” he asks, horribly polite, but Jaehyun can’t bring herself to laugh at all; she needs Doyoung to do something to her or else she’s pretty sure she’s going to cry.

“Lick me, hyung,” Jaehyun pleads, not caring at how slutty she sounds. She grabs a handful of Doyoung’s silky hair, pushing her thumb into his mouth just because she can.

Doyoung sucks and bites, growling when he’s had enough, the corner of his mouth is dripping with saliva as he closes his eyes and gives Jaehyun’s wet opening a deliberate, long lick that stops at her clit; Doyoung uses the tip of his tongue to create kitten licks there, fast, and Jaehyun is throwing her head to the ceiling, _screaming_ , confused but turned on, at the burning sensation she’s currently feeling.

Her eyes are rolling to the back when a new wave of arousal hits her from down there. Her whole body is going taut and she gasps like she’s being punched on the stomach when Doyoung presses a lone finger inside her opening, and it feels like a dam is breaking when she comes, _a lot_ , wetting Doyoung’s chin and palm and wrist and it’s dripping to the tiled floor.

Jaehyun moans, falling back to her elbows on the counter, feeling her legs turning into jelly. Her vision is _swimming_ , and she mewls, can’t help herself, when her eyes land on how wrecked Doyoung’s state is; his hair is all messed up and his sexiness just shoots straight off the roof with how hot he looks after giving Jaehyun’s pussy the attention it deserves. His pupils are all black, and Jaehyun wants to wreck him some more when he wipes off Jaehyun’s come on his chin using the back of his hand.

She wonders if she tastes sweet.*

“Did you come?” Jaehyun asks, voice barely a whisper. Doyoung shakes his head, and Jaehyun glances down, eyes fluttering shut at the size of Doyoung’s completely hardened cock.

“Was wondering if I can come in you,” Doyoung answers, chuckling, “that’s the point of all this.”

“Of course,” Jaehyun agrees, realizing that she’s perspiring. Taking a shower would be futile anyway. “Do you want to do it here…?”

Doyoung blushes.

“I don’t think I will last long.”

“That’s okay,” Jaehyun says, holding onto Doyoung’s biceps, feeling the hard muscles there. Nice. They feel so _fucking_ nice.

Jaehyun frowns when something clicks. “But what if I will stay like this?”

Doyoung peppers butterfly kisses to the underside of Jaehyun’s jaw, mumbling, “What do you mean?” his hands are back to kneading Jaehyun’s breasts and his cock is trapped in between the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs.

Jaehyun moans, squeezing her thighs together. “ _Nnnmh_ , I mean—I mean we’re not going to do it with a condom because Johnny and Ten-hyung said so.”

“And?”

“I dunno, what if all this doesn’t work and I get pregnant?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They have long moved to Jaehyun’s bedroom. It’s raining, and the clock strikes three in the afternoon. They fucked in the bathroom’s counter and on the living room’s sofa, both times without condoms. They’ve showered, kissed, and napped, and still, Jaehyun is a she.

She’s just coming back from the good nap session when she feels that Doyoung, who has his head on her chest, is currently talking to her.

“What, hyung?” she asks, groggily. The raindrops are lulling her.

Doyoung tightens his hold around her torso, sighing to one of her many Disney-print sleeping t-shirts.

“I said I will take responsibility.”

Jaehyun blinks.

“What for?”

“If you stay like this and get pregnant and stuff.”

“Ah.” Jaehyun clicks her tongue, finally piecing the puzzles together. Right. The Reddit article didn’t specify when will Jaehyun be able to turn back to her old self, or how many times should Jaehyun and Doyoung fuck.

“Yeah?” she hums, stroking the back of Doyoung’s head fondly. He’s heavy, but she doesn’t mind waking up to such comforting weight everyday if she really should.

“Yeah.” Doyoung says, determined, and asks, nervously, if she wants to try being on top, riding him.

(Thankfully, Jaehyun likes babies.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  * sweet: _dalkomhan._ get it? LOL


End file.
